Nightmare Or Reality A Nacy Story
by rebeckacool
Summary: Mainly from Macy Misas pov. Couple: Nacy, Nick/Macy  Nick Lucas/Macy Misa. The guy who killed Macy's dad it back! Or that's at-least what Macy thinks...
1. Macy's nightmares

I am walking through a dark valley, then when I turn around; I see a shadow following me. I start to run, the shadow runs after me. My breath is getting heavier. I can't take it anymore. I give up, but first I ask the shadow: "Why?" "What do you want from me?" The shadow takes a step into the light, so I can see his face. The world around me stops. "No!" I think, "It can't be him, he's supposed to be dead!" He waits a second for me to speak. When I don't, he lashes out on me! I close my eyes, waiting for what's coming at me. I feel blood pouring down my chest. I feel him sticking a knife through my throat. I see a light. "Is this death" I thought, "Its true as they say, life is hard, death is easy" With that the world around me disappear as I walk into the light. I wake up.

"It was just a dream" I say, as I gasp for air. The strange thing is that I've been having the same dream in 2 weeks now. I'm probably just thinking too much. There's, no way, I can predict the future or that someone is trying to contact me through my dreams, right?

This is my story. The story of a girl named Macy Misa.

So how did I start having this dreams, you may ask. Well it all started one day when I was walking in the park with my boyfriend of three months.

Oh, and his name is Nick, Nick Lucas. "From JONAS?" You might say. Yes, from JONAS. But I don't love him because he's Nick from freaking JONAS. I love him simply because he's Nick. A sensitive, nice and outgoing guy, who often expresses his feelings by writing songs, I'm sure you've heard, "your biggest fan?" That song is about me, I got so incredibly happy when I first heard him sing it in front of me and our friends, Kevin Lucas, Joe Lucas, Stella Malone (my best girlfriend) and Nicks niece Kiara. Happier, than I've ever been, since, I was 5. I mean sure I always smile and laugh, but that doesn't mean I'm always happy. Anyways back to the story.

Me and Nick were walking through the park. When suddenly, I saw something! The guy who killed my father, when I was 5 and the reason why, I got insecure, scared, and depressed often. I've of course told Nick this and he always comforts me and tells me stuff that makes me happy or when there's no use for words, he just holds me close is his arms.

"Flashback"

Nick: (holds Macy close to him) Macy…

Macy: (teary eyed) yes?

Nick: Aw, baby, don't cry. You know I'll always be here right? That I'll never leave you and always protect you?

Macy: (smiles slightly up at Nick) Yes, I know that.

"End of flashback"

Back, to the story again.

When I saw him, it sent me cold chills down my spine; I freaked out and told Nick what I saw. He looked at where I pointed and said that it might had been my imagination, since he didn't see anything. And I wouldn't have to worry anyways. Because he would never let anyone hurt me. I told him he was probably right and stopped thinking about it. But since that day, I've been having nightmares. I haven't told Nick about it yet, because I don't want him to worry if it's nothing. But I'm determent to find out why? Why am I having these dreams?


	2. An unexpected visitor

Today I told Nick to meet me in the park. Only because I wanted to see if he was there. Kind of obvious, huh? But luckily, Nick agreed (otherwise I would have been all alone) and didn't suspect a thing.

"The door rings" Oh, that's him! I better answer. I open the door and there is… Not Nick! The man from the nightmares I was having. The man who had killed my father.

Well, if I'm going to die now, I at least deserve to know his name right? "What's your name?" I ask. "Bill Darkly" he answers coldly. I finally knew the name of the man who killed my father. "Bill Darkly", the name fit him well, it sounded like the name of a serial killer.

I looked around the house for some place to hide or something that could at least knock him out… I didn't have time to finish that thought. Because he interrupted by lunging himself at me with a knife. I wondered why he didn't have a gun. Probably cause he wanted me to go through more pain. I didn't know what to do. So I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I hear the door opening and I hear Nick yelling in fury at Bill, who decides to ignore him. I await the pain, but feel nothing. I open my eyes and see Nick pinning Bill against the cold floor in the living room.

I see my chance and run for the phone to call the cops. But then I see Bill knocking Nick of him at pulling out two guns from his pocket, pointing one at Nick and one at me. "Macy" he says coldly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you".


End file.
